transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Fanon Wiki:Featured Articles/Nominations
What makes a featured article or what article should you nominate to feature? Things the article should have can be found here. For more information on what makes a featured article, see What is a featured article?. Nomination: To nominate an article place: Article's Name Support Oppose Neutral Comments Voting: #To vote place a # with your signature (~~~~) #Either support or object the article’s nomination ##Whether you support or object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so and how it can be improved. If you do not provide a valid reason for your support or opposition, such votes will be removed. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters and anyone willing to improve the article. Action will be taken to please the objectors. #In addition, put the number sign, #, next to your name so the votes can be counted. Please sign your posts as well! The win: An article with the most votes wins. Also, articles within one vote will win. For example, an article wins with seven votes. Any article with six votes also wins. To If there is a tie between two or more articles the article with the least oppositions wins. For example, two articles tie with seven votes. One article has two oppositions and the other has none. The article with no oppositions wins. If an article is in the negatives or at zero, it doesn't win. After the win: When an article wins, it will be added to the list of featured articles, the upcoming article queue, and to the history of featured articles. Current Standings :Ducimus (1) :Entropa (-1) :Autobot Tak (-2) =Nominations= If the articles presented do not follow the policies given on the Transformer Fanon Wiki, they will not featured, regardless of the number of votes. Also there are rules of things that all articles should have. Keep these in mind. The rules are: #…be well written and detailed, with at least one link to an article on the Transformers Fanon Wiki. #…be unbiased, non-point of view. #…all images should be captioned. #…be sourced with all available appearances (if articles that involve said article subject are on this wiki). #…be correctly categorized. #…not be tagged with improvement tags at the time of nomination, or any other templates. #…have a sufficiently detailed introduction that can be used for the front page featured box. #…have a minimal amount of red links, and they must be insignificant red links. Important links must be filled. #…have a complete, detailed "History" section, and a "Post mortem" section if the article is about a character that has died. #…have a "Personality and traits" section for a character and "Charateristics" section if it is about a vehicle, class of vehicle etc. Autobot Tak (Review) (-2) Support Oppose #Sorry dude, but 1. …be well written and detailed, with at least one link to an article on the Transformers Fanon Wiki. 5. …be correctly categorized. 7. …have a sufficiently detailed introduction that can be used for the front page featured box. 10. …have a "Personality and traits" section for a character and "Charateristics" section if it is about a vehicle, class of vehicle etc. It was a good try, and maybe when it is older and worked on more. Again, sorry. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 00:37, 13 July 2007 (UTC) #Sorry man. See RB Review.—DarthtylerTalk 13:39, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Neutral Comments Meh, its my first article, why not enter it? :P Tak 16:58, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Entropa (Review) (-1) Support --ItsWalky 17:51, 12 July 2007 (UTC) --Rotty 17:52, 12 July 2007 (UTC) --Suki Brits 20:41, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Oppose #Look at the Main Page for FAs. It doesn't have some of the things needed. 1. …be well written and detailed, with at least one link to an article on the Transformers Fanon Wiki. 8. …have a minimal amount of red links, and they must be insignificant red links. Important links must be filled. 10. …have a "Personality and traits" section for a character and "Charateristics" section if it is about a vehicle, class of vehicle etc. Sorry. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 00:28, 13 July 2007 (UTC) #Sorry, but no. It just doesn't look like FA material.—DarthtylerTalk 13:27, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Why, does it have to be a repainted Optimus Prime? --ItsWalky 14:07, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::Are you the same person as Rotty?—DarthtylerTalk 14:09, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, no. How old are you? --ItsWalky 15:03, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Walky, you already know the answer to that. That's just kinda mean. --Suki Brits 20:41, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::I would like everyone to know that I am also Suki Britz. --ItsWalky 20:42, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Neutral Comments Ducimus (Review) (1) Support #My best. It is the only article of mine that has a chance. I filled all the qualifications. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:12, 13 July 2007 (UTC) #This is only article on the nomination queue that follows our policies. Phobi''Speak To the Almighty...'' 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:23, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Oppose Neutral #Neutral. See RB Review.—DarthtylerTalk 15:29, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Comments